peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Supergrass
' Supergrass' were an English alternative rock band from Oxford. The band consisted of brothers Gaz (guitar and lead vocals) and Rob Coombes (keyboards), Mick Quinn (bass and backing vocals) and Danny Goffey (drums and backing vocals). Gaz Coombes, Mick Quinn and Danny Goffey formed Supergrass in 1993 in Oxford with Gaz's brother Rob Coombes officially joining the band in 2002. The band signed to Parlophone records in 1994 and produced I Should Coco (1995), the biggest selling debut album for the label since the Beatles' Please Please Me. Their first album's fourth single Alright was a huge international hit that established the band's reputation. Since then the band have released five albums: In It for the Money (1997), Supergrass (1999), Life on Other Planets (2002), Road to Rouen (2005) and Diamond Hoo Ha (2008), as well as a decade-ending compilation called Supergrass is 10 (2004). In August 2009 they signed to Cooking Vinyl and began work on their seventh studio album Release the Drones. It remained unreleased and unfinished as, on 12 April 2010, the band announced that it was splitting up due to musical and creative differences. The group disbanded after four farewell gigs, the final one at La Cigale, Paris on 11 June 2010. Links To Peel Supergrass were championed by Peel in the early days, when he played their debut single "Caught By The Fuzz", before they were signed to a major record label. The band recorded two sessions for Peel's show, the second being performed at Peel Acres on 14 September 1999, where they had a guided tour around the place, chose a selection of records, and performed live in the garden. After the 90's, Peel seemed to have lost interest in the band and did not play any of their subsequent material. Nonetheless after Peel's death in 2004, Singer Gaz Coombes paid tribute: "I was fortunate enough to meet him & play a session at his home. I remember we had a great conversation about Elvis that day & when I saw his record collection, it blew me away. He was the first to play our debut single 'Caught By The Fuzz' on the radio which I know brought us to people's attention. He was a big influence to so many. We'll miss him." ''http://www.nme.com/news/john-peel/18375 Festive Fifty Entries *1994 Festive Fifty: Caught By The Fuzz '#05''' *1995 Festive Fifty: Alright #13 Sessions 1. Recorded: 1995-01-10. Broadcast: 04 February 1995. Repeated: 19 August 1995 *Alright / Lenny / Odd? / Time 2. Recorded: 1999-07-23. Broadcast: 14 September 1999. Repeated: None *Richard III / Mary / Strange Ones / Pumping On Your Stereo / Sun Hits The Sky / Lenny / Caught By The Fuzz Live *23 June 1995: live set from Glastonbury #New One #Sitting Straight #Mansize Rooster #I'd Like To Know #Time #Alright #Odd #She's So Loose #Good Times #Condition #Lose It #Caught By The Fuzz #Strange Ones #Lenny Other Shows Played ]](The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and Lorcan's Tracklistings Archive. Please add more information if known.) 1994 *07 October 1994: Caught By The Fuzz (2X7” Compilation: Crazed And Confused · Six Slabs Of Adolescent Lunacy) Fierce Panda *15 October 1994: Caught By The Fuzz (single) Parlophone *29 October 1994 (BBC World Service): Caught By The Fuzz (v/a 2x7" - Crazed And Confused) Fierce Panda *29 October 1994 (BFBS): 'Caught By The Fuzz (2x7"-Crazed And Confused)' (Fierce Panda) *Peel October 1994: Caught By The Fuzz (single) Parlophone *04 November 1994: 'Caught By The Fuzz (CDS)' (Parlophone) *07 November 1994 (Ö3): 'Caught By The Fuzz (7")' (Parlophone) (JP: 'An everyday story of country folk....that would have been a great single in any age, I think.') *12 November 1994 (BFBS): 'Caught By The Fuzz (7")' (Parlophone) (The preceding record was played in a Turkish record shop Peel was being interviewed in, and was taken off by an infuriated manager after 40 seconds: "You can only shop to Lionel Richie, I suppose, and not to Supergrass.") *02 December 1994: Mansize Rooster (7 inch) Backbeat *09 December 1994: Mansize Rooster (7 inch) Backbeat *10 December 1994 (BBC World Service): Mansize Rooster (7") Backbeat *23 December 1994: 'Caught By The Fuzz (CDS)' (Parlophone) (JP: 'A great record by any standards and in any age.') 'FF #05' *30 December 1994: Mansize Rooster (CD Single) Parlophone ' ]]1995' *03 February 1995: Mansize Rooster (CD single) Parlophone *04 March 1995: Lose It (7") Sub Pop *11 March 1995 (BFBS): Lose It (7") Sub Pop *17 March 1995: Lose It (7") Sub Pop *Peel Spring 1995: Lose It (7") Sub Pop *07 April 1995: 'Lenny (LP-I Should Coco)' (Parlophone) *12 May 1995: 'Sitting Up Straight (CD-I Should Coco)' (Parlophone) *30 December 1995: 'Alright' (Peel Session) FF #13 *30 December 1995 (BFBS): 'Alright (CD-I Should Coco)' (Parlophone) 1996 *18 March 1996: Going Out (single) Parlophone (Peel sits in for Mark Radcliffe) *20 March 1996: Caught By The Fuzz (single) Parlophone (Peel sits in for Mark Radcliffe) *15 July 1996: Alright (session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) 1997 * 23 April 1997: Tonight (LP - In It For The Money) Parlophone *01 May 1997 (BFBS): 'Tonight (LP-In It For The Money)' (Parlophone) *05 May 1997: Richard III (LP - In It For The Money) Parlophone 1999 *14 September 1999: Time (#1 session, 1995) 2004 *21 October 2004: 'Alright' - (Parlophone) (Robert Smith of The Cure sits in for Peel) *16 December 2004: Sun Hits The Sky See Also * 120 Minutes External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Site Category:Artists